Breadverse Events
Summary These are events that normally happen in Breadverse everyday or certain times in order to make nothing boring in Breadverse and so people won't be lazy. Surprisingly, people think the verse is being attacked by other people, when truly it was just some stuff added by the judgement gods and Bread. Events The Creeperpocalypse The Creeperpocalypse normally happens around midnight, spawning a creeper that infects anyone by biting or exploding on them, which the unaware victim quickly transforms into a Creeper, infecting more people until the verse is filled with creepers or the time runs out, as the event lasts for five hours. Since people really need sleep, this event is the reason why most people have their houses barricaded with infinite layers of onions layered over it. People who are resistant to Mind Control usually just stay out of the event once they become a Creeper. Since things do explode and get ruined, everything pops back to normal once five hours has passed. Snowstorm Blades Better stay in your house, because this happens during winter time, and it interrupts every other daily events. Blades of snow DANMAKU everything, and when it lands on the ground point blank, it turns into an olaf that wants to kill everyone. People who get hit by the snow usually bleed 892846983w5432774538745372434367343747537434753543745735743 gallons of blood while negating their durability. The speeds of the bullet hell are at MFTL+ speeds and Immeasurable reactions. It can also destroy buildings. After ten hours, everything is restored and everyone's cuts are healed. It happens at 9:00 AM. Art Monsterpocalypse Art Monsters usually attack Breadverse Unlimited and turn everyone into Art Monsters, this time, NO ONE will ever be aware of what their doing if changed, and all the buildings and people get drained of colour during the event. It lasts for an hour because we don't want Breadverse to turn into Art Monsters. Everything is obviously restored after an hour. It happens at 2:00 PM. The Kittypocalypse Someone random in this verse gets turned into a neko, and then they find out by petting people, they turn into cats. And then cats pet more people, which turn into more cats, and the goal is to make everyone turn into cats before thirty minutes has passed. After that, everything turns back to normal. It happens at 3:50 AM or 5:00 PM. Bread decided to make this event after experiencing the event within Undertale. Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs All of the food you ever know drops on you, with every weather you can think of. To Spaghetti Tornadoes to Hamburger Rain, you can find and eet every food ever. 5% of the time all of the food COMES TO LIFE. And tries to eat you too. It is also cloudy with a chance of meatballs. It happens at 9:30 PM and ends at 4:00 AM. But it was I, DIO! 70% of the time you see a DIO face on something saying "KONO DIO DA!" Event Winners Those who win the event has gone through the event untransformed or untouched. Normally three people win, but sometimes it's so hard that none win or only one wins. The winners get Inf^Inf^Inf^Inf^Inf{Inf + Inf x Inf}^Inf{Inf^Inf}^Inf^Inf^Inf^Inf^Inf^Inf moneh The Creeperpocalypse 1st Event: Nobody (Everyone except Nobody was ready for the event) 2nd Event: Bread, SANESS 3rd Event: SANESS, Ransu 4th Event: Ninja Fish 5th Event: Will Smith Snowstorm Blades 1st Event: Bread, SANESS, Ransu, Ninja Fish, Will Smith, Sr. Pelo...(29 more) People just stay in their houses after the first event due to it devastating alot of Breadverse. The Kittypocalypse 1st Event: Sr. Pelo, Will Smith 2nd Event: Amigo Team {Carlton, Will Smith} 3rd Event: Nobody No one won the other events or stayed out of the events due to reasons, which pretty much Nobody kept winning everytime.